


High Hopes Low...Well, Heterosexuality For Sure

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [42]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also guards are fun, and it's a smooth move, anyways i have to do school tonight and that's disgusting so yeah, boys being gay and cute, here you go last fic of the night, i did it, paddy makes a move, too bad they had to be in danger for it to happen eh?, you'll know what i mean by the end of the fic but i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Their little escapade isn’t going as planned, and Paddy and Malark end up trapped behind enemy lines. They’ve tapped into every reserve they have, every other plan they’ve got, and they can’t let this fail. So…they do something neither of them would do under pretty much any other circumstance.AKA Malark and Paddy have to pull a Steve and Natasha on the escalator in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	High Hopes Low...Well, Heterosexuality For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh this one is fun. I might do a little comic of this at some point, just because I can.  
> So, let’s jump into this fic, shall we?

“Paddock, they are right behind us. We need to move.”

Pressing his back to the stone column behind him, Paddy risked a glance out into the main courtyard. Everything had gone wrong so quickly. They had just been doing their job, checking for traps, when they’d set one off and now of course they were going to get caught. Paddy was out of magic. They couldn’t exactly go blasting their way out. Unlike some of their other, easier missions, this was pure stealth. They were supposed to get in, do a simple recon while everyone else was running diversions in the ballroom, and then get out. Of course, since the gods seemed to be against them, they were stuck in the middle of a strange courtyard and there was no way that they could finagle themselves out of this.

Unless—

On the other side of the corridor, Paddy could hear the clanking footsteps of armour on tiles and hushed voices as the guards talked with one another. He glanced at his outfit, then at Malark’s. The assassin stared at him, obviously seeing the wheels turning in Paddy’s head but having no clue what he was thinking exactly. “I have an idea. It’s a stupid idea, but it’s an idea.” Paddy murmured, and Malark tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. “And you might hate me after this.”

“After what—” Malark’s icy gaze held his, and Paddy grabbed his hand. Spinning them both so that they were flipped, he shoved Malark up against the stone column and immediately noticed the mix of confusion and apprehension there.

“Sorry about this.” Leaning in, Paddy grabbed Malark’s jaw and kissed him. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting anything. Well, he was. He was expecting Malark to grab him and flip him, maybe start a fight so that the guards might walk around and think that they were just some drunken partygoers who happened to wander out into the courtyard and get into a tussle there. After all, it was late enough and Ava was at the party, and she knew how to spike drinks properly.

Malark didn’t do that.

No, Malark _kissed Paddy back_ , which was even more surprising than him not outright fighting Paddy for kissing him. For a few moments, neither of them really knew what they were doing, just…being two guys…kissing one another…in a bad guy’s courtyard when they were really meant to be getting back to the party and Paddy knew that this was a stupid idea and Malark was goingtohatehimafterwards—

“Whoa—hello!” They both broke apart when the voice of a guard reached them. Turning, red-faced and a little overwhelmed, they both met the gaze of a half-elf man with brunet hair and eyes that matched his bronze armour who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. “Uh, hi? Uhm, sirs, this—this is a…private courtyard?” He sounded about as awkward as Paddy felt, wincing and looking away.

Malark threw his arm around Paddy’s shoulders and leaned into him in a way that would clearly read as undeniably drunk. “Ah, sorry, sir. We-ah, didn’t know.” Malark’s weight threw him off balance, and Paddy started laughing nervously. “My, ah, friend here and I—”

“If you two want to, ah,” the guard made a gesture towards them with a wave of his hands. Behind him, his friend scoffed.

“Oh my gosh, Daniel.” Stepping forwards, the guard waved in a friendly way and said, “Hi, my name’s Phillip. I’m sorry, but this is a private courtyard and you aren’t allowed to be back here. Are you party members?”

“Uh—” Malark nearly threw him off balance again, laughing loudly and also getting his mouth right next to Paddy’s ear.

“Play dumb,” he murmured, laughing the words out. Paddy’s face flushed from the fact that _Malark Dundragon_ was _leaning against him_.

“What party?”

“Not _that_ dumb, Paddy.” Laughing, Paddy met the gaze of the guards, who glanced at one another.

“Drunk?” Phillip asked.

Daniel nodded, “Drunk.”

Taking a breath, Phillip walked over and gently took Paddy’s arm. Meanwhile, Daniel helped support Malark, who was doing an excellent job of throwing his weight around like he was actually drunk. “Alright, boys, let’s get you back to your friends. Just don’t come back here again or we have to arrest you, okay?”

Malark laughed something that sounded like an affirmative, while Paddy was still swimming in the fact that Malark had kissed him. _Malark Dundragon_ had _kissed_ him. Well, Paddy guessed that—

_Oh, gods._

_Paddy_ had kissed _Malark._

He sat there, mulling it over, until long after Gwing and the others had come by towards the end of the night to collect him and Malark. He was still thinking about it as they helped an incredibly drunk Nagar and a just-as-hammered Ava stumble back towards the inn.

They don’t talk about it that night, even though they end up sharing the bed because they’re all cramped into the same tiny room because it’s a small inn it was the only one they could find and Paddy doesn’t know when Malark’s going to bring it up if he’ll bring it up at all maybe he just—“Paddy?” It’s a quiet word, a literal shade above a whisper, and Paddy turned to look at Malark. Quietly, the assassin indicated the window with a nod of his head, a question in his eyes.

Silently, the two snuck out of the hot room and onto the roof of the inn, looking out at the stars. As soon as the window shut behind them, Paddy started talking, making excuses and yammering on nervously for no reason. “Look, I—I’m sorry, I should have asked, I shouldn’t have just kissed you and—”

Malark shoved him in the shoulder lightly, and Paddy glanced at him, “Better than just sitting around and getting caught. Besides, it didn’t do any real damage.” Pausing, Malark looked out at the night sky and laid back on the roof, saying, “Pretty nice out tonight. We have a great view.”

Glancing at the stars, then back at the assassin, Paddy smiled. “Yeah. I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, an awkward ending. Eehhh anyways you’ll probably get like six more fics tomorrow just because my youth group is holding a pathetic excuse for the camp we usually do for Labor Day weekend. On the bright side, I get to sit around and do nothing for about six hours except for write. On the down side, every one is super competitive, it’s the same church that might take a parent’s job away if they can’t “control me” (one of the myriad of reasons I’m not as openly gay as I want to be), and ninety percent of the time I’m the only person wearing a mask.   
> On a less…all of that, this was a fun fic to write. See you in the next one. Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing.  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
